


Pulled Wings Off a Ladybug

by Luiniliel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, F/M, Gen, Horror, Implied but not explicit violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiniliel/pseuds/Luiniliel
Summary: The earliest horror I can remember is my classmate pulling wings off of ladybugs. She swore they felt no pain, but still I cried.-This takes place after V's stabbing, and definitely after Unknown appears.-A "what if" Unknown was able to follow through on his threats to pull MC back to Mint Eye.-Just a warning, Chapter two is a repeat of chapter one, only with much more horror, graphic depictions of Non-Con, and much more detail.





	1. Chapter 1

“I want to pull you back here,  
“the sooner the better…”

“Curious?”

“If you come back… We’ll play something interesting, to the point you won’t even reconsider going out with your own two feet.  
"You can count on it.  
"I’ll save the details for later when you come back.”  
_________________________________________________________

Seven looked up from his workspace, eyes still exhausted with a bruised purple forming in the bags under his eyes. “Vanderwood, how long ago did MC and V leave?”  
Vanderwood looks up from his assigned task. “They went outside at 23:30.” Seven jolts up and curses as he runs outside. It’s only a little past midnight but the two of them should have already returned.  
He dials MC’s cellphone, but it goes straight to voicemail. It’s when he call’s V’s cellphone that he hears the ringtone a bit off in the woods.  
He dashes through brush and trees until he finds V lying flat on the ground, a shallow puddle of blood forming around him. 

Seven immediately looks around, trying to see if maybe MC had also been stabbed, but the area is completely clear. He shouts for Vanderwood’s help and the two drive V to a hospital.  
Vanderwod tries repeatedly to call MC through Seven’s phone, as ordered, but each call leads straight to voicemail each time. 

The RFA is in a total panic. 

Yoosung and Zen both call MC’s phone, only to receive the same voicemail message. 

Jaehee is somehow in her element controlling each piece of chaos her intelligence team encounters. The satellite images are not live, the way the earth rotates it would take around 30 minutes for the satellite to propel itself back into proper location to do real-time surveillance, and she feels each ticking second as a weight on her conscious.  
_________________________________________________________

MC wakes up to a blindfold over her eyes. She’s strapped into a moving vehicle and her hands are tied behind her back. She’s so frightened she starts to cry until Unknown’s deeper voice speaks to her. “I’m so glad to finally meet you, MC.” She only whimpers and Unknown laughs. “Ray kept on talking on and on about you. How sweet you were, how cute you were, what type of underwear you wore, and how you blushed when given flowers. Just like you’re doing now.” 

MC’s face was burning. She was mortified. Ray had gone through her underwear! She’s scared and her heart is racing too much to realized that the two of them aren’t alone.

“Relax, MC. We’re going back to paradise. We’ll free you from your sorrow in just a little bit.” Rika’s sweet voice was almost calming, except the fact that she was in on also capturing MC.

A hand gently cards through her hair and MC flinches. The unexpected contact not welcome. Shushing noises as her head is petted and a wet cloth is forced over her nose and mouth, its ugly smell invading her sinuses and leaving a woozy sensation behind. She tries to thrash away, but the hand follows, and the smell is overwhelming, and MC is unconscious and quiet for the rest of the ride.  
_________________________________________________________

MC wakes up suddenly, like her hand was stuck into an electrical socket. Her heart is racing and her limbs feel weighed down. She’s on a bed, and she can feel the mattress sinking down next to her, as she’s not alone. It’s Ray’s voice that woke her. “Wake up, Princess. I have the special elixir that I made just. for. you. <3” Ray helps MC to sit up in front of him, and forces the neck of the bottle into her mouth. Sweet invades her taste buds. She tries to not swallow, to spit it back out, but Ray pinches her nose (“A trick Rika taught me when saving me from my darkness.”). MC is forced to swallow to avoid drowning or suffocating on this thick, sweet syrup that tasted like rotten vanilla. Once she’s swallowed what feels like a lot, Ray finally lets the bottle go and wipes MC’s mouth and chin like a child. 

“Oh no, MC. I ruined your dress. Please don’t be mad at me.” Ray cries as he dabs on the wet spots under her neck where the elixir dribbled out of her mouth. MC is floating under the ceiling and she tries to grab Ray, but misses. Her arms must still be behind her back. The elixir is playing with her feet as her toes tingle and a burning sensation travels up and down her arches. 

“Ray, please remove my blindfold. I missed you. I want to see your face.” Ray coos happily as he complies and removes the thick fabric. MC’s head is incredibly woozy. She feels so elated. Why did she ever leave? “I missed you so much Ray. I never want to leave your side ever again.” His heavy, bag laden eyes tear up at this. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, MC. Much more beautiful than I ever imagined.” Ray twists MC around to hug her, his arms wrapping tightly around her torso, her legs being placed over his lap. She tries to hug him back the pain in her shoulders is too much. 

“Please, Ray, please undo my handcuffs.” Ray ignores her, playing instead with MC’s hair, patting it and twisting it around his gloved hands. One of his arms supporting MC in his lap, being sure not to bump the bloody bandages where her arms used to be. 

Saeran was the one to first think about it, but Ray also agreed it was a perfect idea. What a brilliant way to keep MC safe. One of the first things he was going to do today was to steal a wheelchair, so he could safely escort MC through the gardens again. He was going to do everything for his princess, he was going to clothe her, bathe her, feed her, keep her warm and safe. MC, will be his beautiful doll.  
_________________________________________________________

Seven felt a full shudder crawl along his spine as he raced from the hospital to the Mint Eye headquarters. He wasn’t sure what he would find once he got there, and for not the first time he prayed that his brother was safe and happy, not heading into dangerous territories like he was.


	2. Chapter One Redone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The earliest horror I remember is a classmate pulling wings off of ladybugs. She swore they felt no pain, but still I cried.  
> -  
> This is a repeat of chapter one, with much more detail. It's been expanded. Technically, it's chapter one of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be a horror story. 
> 
> Cheritz owns all rights and responsibilities.

“I want to pull you back here,  
“the sooner the better…”

“Curious?”  
“If you come back… We’ll play something interesting, to the point you won’t even reconsider going out with your own two feet.

You can count on it.

I’ll save the details for later when you come back.”  
____________________

Seven looked up from his workspace, eyes still exhausted with a bruised purple forming in the bags under his eyes. “Vanderwood, how long ago did MC and V leave?”  
Vanderwood looks up from his assigned task. “They went outside at 23:30.” Seven jolts up and curses as he runs outside. It’s only a little past midnight but the two of them should have already returned.   
He dials MC’s cellphone, but it goes straight to voicemail. It’s when he call’s V’s cellphone that he hears the ringtone a bit off in the woods.   
He dashes through brush and trees until he finds V lying flat on the ground, a shallow puddle of blood forming around him. It’s only through sheer experience and learned instinct that Seven doesn’t let his guard down. He immediately scans the surrounding area, maybe MC had also been stabbed, but the area is completely clear. He shouts for Vanderwood’s help and the two drive V to a hospital. Vanderwood cursing as he struggles with his old memories of field medicine. V is completely unconscious, his pale skin an deathly hue. Vanderwood struggles to balance himself in the backseat with V across his lap. He’s putting pressure on his wounds while dialing Seven’s phone. 

Vanderwod tries repeatedly to call MC through Seven’s phone, as ordered, but each call leads straight to voicemail each time. Vanderwood somehow also balances this with a second phone logged into the RFA app. 

The RFA is in a total panic. 

Yoosung and Zen both call MC’s phone, only to receive the same voicemail message. It seemed like a cruel joke at first, somehow Mary Vanderwood III was using Seven’s account, but Yoosung is hyperventilating into a brown paper sack that Zen located in a cabinet while Zen curses himself for getting drunk with Yoosung. He’s guzzling water as he hopes to sober up enough to get on his bike and travel to the same hospital they’ve taken V.   
He’ll go with Seven to locate MC, even if it means he’ll stay up all night just to scour the surrounding woods around whatever hideaway Seven had taken them to. Yoosung is crying because he wants to go, but then he’s sick over the kitchen sink and Zen forces himself to stay.   
He’s placed all his faith in Seven. He’ll just sober up, take care of Yoosung, and will hopefully meet MC for the first time in the hospital tomorrow morning, after V is stabilized. 

Jaehee is somehow in her element controlling each piece of chaos her intelligence team encounters. The satellite images are not live, the way the earth rotates it would take around 30 minutes for the satellite to propel itself back into proper location to do real-time surveillance, and she feels each ticking second as a weight on her conscious. She stopped giving Jumin his reports ten minutes ago, she sweats and hopes he won’t notice while he’s being driven to the hospital towards V. Jumin notices, and Jaehee cries. 

Mary Vanderwood III is sitting in the waiting area of the hospital to greet Jumin. Seven left him behind, while in a rush to return to find MC. He was stranded until another mode of transportation arrived. In an emotionally detached way he was glad that it still looked like this was not a normal fundraising association.   
____________________

MC groggily comes to with a blindfold over her eyes. She’s can feel the chest strap of seat belt, and feel the motion of a moving vehicle. Her hands are tied behind her back.   
She’s so frightened she starts to cry, large crocodile tears and silent gasps until Unknown’s deeper voice speaks to her. “I’m so glad to finally meet you, MC.” She only whimpers and Unknown laughs. “Ray kept on talking on and on about you. How sweet you were, how cute you were, what type of underwear you wore, and how you blushed when given flowers; just like you’re doing now. He never told me how pretty you looked with tears leaking down your chin.”   
MC’s face was burning. She was mortified and so terrified. Ray had gone through her underwear! Her heart is racing too much to realize that the two of them are not alone.

“Relax, MC. We’re going back to paradise. We’ll free you from your sorrow in just a little bit.” Rika’s sweet voice was almost calming, except that was also capturing MC. 

A hand gently cards through her hair and MC flinches. The unexpected contact not welcome.   
Shushing noises are made as her head is petted and a wet cloth is forced over her nose and mouth, its ugly smell invading her sinuses and leaving a woozy sensation behind. She tries to thrash away, but the hand follows, and the smell is overwhelming, and MC is unconscious and quiet for the rest of the ride. 

MC wakes up in her old room. Her heart is racing and her limbs feel weighed down. She’s in her bed, and she can feel the mattress sinking down next to her, someone sitting at her side. It’s Ray’s voice that woke her. “Wake up, Princess. I have the special elixir that I made just. for. you. <3” Ray sits MC up in front of him. He head lulls and he forces the neck of the bottle into her mouth. Sweet invades her taste buds. She tries to not swallow, to spit it back out, but Ray pinches her nose. “A trick my savior taught me when saving me from my darkness. She was so good to me, and so hard on me when I needed to learn my lessons.” MC is forced to swallow to avoid drowning or suffocating on this thick, sweet syrup that tasted like rotten strawberries and vanilla.   
She’s unsure of how much she has swallowed until Ray lifts the bottle up. He settles the bottle on a table close to him and wipes MC’s mouth and chin like a child.   
“Oh no, MC. I ruined your dress. Please don’t be mad at me.” Ray cries as he dabs on the wet spots under her neck where the elixir dribbled out of her mouth. Her head lulls forward as she tries to see what dress he’s placed her in. It’s high collar choking her, and the thin fabric spreading wetness. It’s like a thin handkerchief material and she feels cold all over.

MC falls asleep again. She dreams that she’s a balloon, always out of Ray’s reach as he jumps higher and higher to tug at her cord. She’s slowly brought back down to ground level as Ray wakes her up. 

“Come MC, let’s walk around the gardens in the afternoon sun.” Ray picks up MC and bodily carries her to a wheelchair decorated all over with roses of every color. She still feels her arms tied behind her back, but they’ve gone numb, even if her shoulders ache fiercely. Ray bumps her ankle against the footrest of the wheelchair and a pain so sharp runs up her spine, bringing tears to her eyes. She howls in agony.

Ray apologies, and cries. He’s so sorry, he swears that he’ll never make another mistake like that again. In the afternoon sunlight filtering through the window his tears glisten in his eyes like diamonds and MC is struck by how beautiful he is. 

She feels absolutely elated, punch drunk. The pain disappeared as quickly as it arrived. “I missed you so much Ray. I never want to leave your side ever again.” His heavy, bag laden eyes tear up even more at this. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, MC. Much more beautiful than I ever imagined.” Ray bends down to hug her. She tries to hug him back the pain in her shoulders is too much. 

“Please, Ray, please undo my handcuffs.” 

Ray ignores her, playing instead with MC’s hair, patting it and twisting it around his gloved hands. “Let’s go into the garden and watch the sunset, MC. I’ve set up a tea just for the two of us.”  
____________________

Seven just finished running through the woods around his cabin. MC was nowhere to be found. The only place he could think about looking next was at Mint Eye headquarters. MC was only missing for two hours, there was a chance he could still save her. A shiver running up his spine as he dismissed any other possibilities. MC was safe. MC had to be safe. It was Rika, she stabbed V but she wouldn’t hurt another innocent person. Dread settled into his stomach as he pushed his car to the maximum to make up for any loss of time due to travel.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. 
> 
> Warning: This is very graphic and very non-con.  
> This is meant to be a horror story.

Ray had never been happier in his life. MC looked lovely in the setting sun. Her dress see-through in the dim light and pert nipples visible through the thing material. He fed her little lemon tea cakes. She nipped the fingers of his gloves and he shuddered. He stood and walked away for a second as he adjusted his hardened member to a more comfortable position in his pants. 

Her swollen lips, pale skin, and flushed eyes really made him hot under the collar. He returned to his private tea party, blowing on MC’s tea so it’s the perfect temperature before gently letting her sip at it. 

MC smiled so heavenly. Her lips ached to be kissed. His gloved hands gently cradled her face as he asked her for permission. He’d want for nothing more in the rest of his life than to kiss her in that moment. “Oh, Ray.” MC cooed and panted his name. 

Ray couldn’t help it. He lifted MC on top of the tea table, ceramic mugs and dishes crashed to the grass underneath as he pushed her on top. He asked, begged her for permission before burying his face in between her legs. She tasted so sweet. He lapped and nuzzled and his hands held her thighs still as she bucked against his face. He would gladly suffocate bringing her pleasure like this. 

MC screams his name as she finishes. She shivers, her hard nipples poking through the thin fabric of her dress before he lays her down, thighs spread. Her underwear lay somewhere, he had thrown them over his head before burrying his face in her twat. 

Ray opens his fly and lets his penis out. He pumps it, hard, twisting and turning his hand as he looks at MC laying prone on the table, her glistening sex visible to the open air. Her bosom heaving with each panting breath. 

Saeran was the one to first think about it, but Ray also agreed it was a perfect idea. What a brilliant way to keep MC safe. He was going to do everything for his princess, he was going to clothe her, bathe her, feed her, keep her warm and safe. MC would be like his beautiful doll. His thumb caresses the tip of his cock, smearing precum. Ray presses his hips forward and in one solid thrust enters MC. She squeals. Her drugged state made every sensation more pronounced. The pain mixed with earlier pleasure, and added to the fact that she was very wet from her orgasm and his tongue, she was moaning and squealing with each tight thrust of his hips. 

Ray tears open the front of MC’s dress to watch her tits bounce. He wants to suck on them. Bite them. Mark them as his. Ray carries MC to a chair and balances her on his lap. He lifts her legs over his shoulders. The bloody stumps where her ankles end by his ears. He cradles MC as he thrusts up into her. Without her arms, she can’t hold onto him while he fucks her hard. And he fucks her hard. ‘Fuck. She’s so tight and wet.’ MC is still squealing, but it’s from pain. Each whimper of hers turns him on more and he yanks her long hair back as he comes. Yanking her head painfully backwards he bites her neck hard, screaming his orgasm into her skin.  
____________________

It’s a panting, sweaty Saeran that Seven stumbles upon. He’s horrified to find MC on his twin’s lap. Breasts exposed, teeth marks all over. Some of them bleed. But it is the larger horror that Seven can’t seem to comprehend, that spy training never prepared him for. MC’s shoulders, bandaged roughly and soaked with old, brown blood. Her arms no longer on her body.

Seven felt a full shudder crawl along his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheritz owns all rights and responsibilities.  
> \---  
> My initial intention was just to round out this story. It felt too mechanical to me, like I wrote only a formula but still had to proof it. I also had this horrible thought that Ray would really be into a helpless MC. He's such a broken character. He's very sick and his fantasies are as much a reflection of his upbringing as his torture. He whispered in my ears all night that he wanted an uglier scene. :(  
> I had to drink to write this.  
> Everything was totally unbeta'd.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheritz owns all characters and rights. I make no money off of this. 
> 
> Yeah, that got dark. This is a direct reference to Unknown's threats/promises, and the fact that it can't always be sexy times with this character. He has a lot of demons to work through, but most of all, this boi needs therapy and to get away from that crazy cult and Rika.
> 
> Sorry this was super un-beta'd.


End file.
